prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentino
Valentino (バレンティノ Barentino) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Valentino is a calm and gentle master at the Mansion, and is there to help his family with advice and companionship. They are often together. Valentino is a good person who takes care of his family and listens to their troubles. Valentino spent his childhood and was well cared for by those in charge. Valentino also has a secret relationship with Dorothy. The two however, will never marry each other, even though they seem to have rival events. 'Schedule' Single Married 'Gifts' 'Request Events' Valentino's events are exceptions to this traditional rule. The player need to complete his six "Gift Events" before she can see his Heart Event at 1 Heart. The 4th (last) secret fetch is not available until you have seen the previous three and have restored the Snowy weather. This means you cannot start to see Valentino's Heart Events until the Snowy weather is revived. You don't necessary have to befriend him to see his request events. There are no rewards for the 1st and 2nd Request Events. 1st Event: This can be triggered at the Mansion, between 10:00 and 12:00. Valentino will request that you must bring him a Chocolate Pudding. Leave and come back, and once the player leaves that dish by his request, she will finish the event. 2nd Event: Valentino will request the player to bring him a Spring Perfume. 3rd Event: Bring him his favourite flower, Poppy. The player can buy from General Store for 60 Cash each. He will give you 6 Marguerite Seeds. 4th Event: He wants a Sapphire. That gemstone can be found in floors 53-100. Once founded, the player can refine Sapphire Ore into Sapphire by going to the Workshop when it is open. You will be rewarded with a White Pearl. 5th Event: Valentino wants to cook, so bring him Strawberry Jam. Any kind of jams can be purchased at the General Store. You will be rewarded with a Strawberry. 6th Event: Give Valentino a Blackberry Pie. Do as he says, and you will completed the final gift event. You will receive 10.000 Cash. After completing Valentino's request events, the player is free to court and marry him without worry of not triggering his request events. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Avenue *13:00 to 15:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Valentino has 10,000 HP or more The other participants are Felicity, Victoria, Gonzalo, and Wanda. The player must befriend each of them to 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts). You bump into Valentino in the town plaza and chit-chat about the weather. Felicity and Victoria will greet the two of us, and Valentino will thank Felicity for a cake that she had shared with him. Felicity's cake is so tasty that Victoria wants Felicity to bring her some too! After the two women leave, Wanda and Gonzalo spot the two of us in the plaza. Wanda thought she had seen Valentino from a distance, so they came closer to confirm it. Gonzalo is always impressed by his wife's sharp eyesight. Wanda thanks Valentino for the note she passed along to them the other day. Gonzalo also gives Sherry a friendlier-than-necessary gratitude complement, which annoys his wife enough for him to chase after Gonzalo. Valentino seems to be very popular! Your look embarrasses him and he asks if there's something wrong. Choice 1: Your hat is sticking out. Result: -1000 HP with Valentino Choice 2: You really know everyone! Result: +1500 HP with Valentino She giggles and believes that you too will know everyone soon. Valentino doesn't want to keep you from your work, but suggests when you have a free time the two of us can chat again. 2 Hearts Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Deity Site *12:00 to 14:00 *Monday, Tuesday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Valentino has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen the 1 Heart Event Valentino is watching the treehouse. Is there something he can help you with? Choice 1: What are you up too? Result: +2000 HP Valentino is just relaxing since he has finished doing all of her chores. Valentino invites you to stay with him for a little bit, and starts to ask about your idol job. She thinks it is fantastic, and hopes to someday be able to buy your idol equipments. Maybe you will even give him a discount! Choice 2: Hm... I'm just wandering. Result: -2000 HP Valentino wishes you fun on wander and one walks off. 3 Hearts Event *At the Mansion *9:00 to 12:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Valentino has 30,000 HP or more *Kate has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You have seen the 2 Heart Event Kate is trying to tell her cousin how much she appreciates all the chores that he does, and seems to feel a little guilty for having him work so hard. Kate reminds him that he is her master and has something important to serve. When you walk into the room, Kate is annoyed that you may have heard some of their conversation. Valentino apologises for his cousin's outburst. Choice 1: I'll be on my way... Result: -3000 HP with Valentino, -1000 HP with Kate The two still haven't made up, and Kate hopes you return home safely. Choice 2: What's wrong? Result: +3000 HP with Valentino, +1500 HP with Kate Valentino not sure what is wrong. He was busy cleaning when Kate suddenly started apologising to him. Kate is not very good at mansion reservations and feels terrible that Valentino spends so much time doing them. She feels guilty for not giving him enough free time to be normal. Valentino explains to his cousin that he doesn't mind the reservation at all. Besides, when Valentino gets married he will have to do reserve his chores anyway. The talk of marriage gets Kate in an overprotective mood, and she begins to demand who he plans on marrying. It was just an example Valentino was talking about, and asks you for confirmation. Now Valentino thinks that somehow you are involved in his cousin's marriage fantasy! Valentino tells you to quickly run away before Kate catches one. 4 Hearts (Date) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Valentino has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the previous three Heart Events *You are going steady with Valentino As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Valentino, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask her to meet him at Deity Lake. Meet Valentino at the Deity Site by 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Valentino is a huge fan of gems, and is excited to collect for a treasure. He asks if you like gems too. Answering "Yes, I like." will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the event ends. If the player fails to show Valentino for a date, rejecting his date, or choosing the negative answer ("No.") - they will earn -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, players must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Valentino will have blond hair, light skin, and pale green eyes. '"Rival" Events' Valentino and Dorothy only have 2 rival-like events. If the player is married, regardless to whom, this event will no longer be triggered. 1st "Rival" Event *Lavender Inn *17:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather (Summer season) *Valentino (Girl Player) or Dorothy (Boy Player) has 1 Heart (10,000 HP) ONLY *The player must be single Valentino will enter the Inn to chat with April, but he doesn't appear to be around. Before Valentino can leave to go home, Dorothy comes into the lobby for a bit. Valentino greets Dorothy with a comment about her weight! Dorothy remarks Valentino is just the same as she is. Valentino replies he has become healthy but Dorothy can't see any difference. It doesn't matter if Valentino eats more food, he needs to eat less sweets. Dorothy brags that she only eats 2 hamburgers for a meal, so Valentino asks him if he knows how many calories that is. Dorothy doesn't know, but she tells the next time they meet at the Inn they will have a food opposite match. Valentino accepts her challenge and the two of them leave. 2nd "Rival" Event *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Avenue *17:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Snowy weather (Winter season) *Valentino (Girl Player) or Dorothy (Boy Player) has 2 Heart (20,000 HP) ONLY *The player must be single *Must seen their 1st "Rival" Event It's time for the two "rivals" to meet again, and Valentino is the first to arrive. Dorothy arrives soon afterwards and the young man casually mentions how she is looking charming as usual! Well he just as handsome! Valentino asks Dorothy how much attitude she lost since the last time they met, and exclaims that he lost his spoiled attitude! Dorothy laughs and makes fun of his personality, as she lost her beauty! Valentino doesn't believe charm should count but Dorothy declares himself the winner. He sadly storms out of the avenue. After the "Rival" Event Sometime after you have completed the entire game's storyline, there is a scene of Valentino giving Dorothy the Flower Jewel. Dorothy will be surprised that he feel that way about her, and would be lying if she said to never thought about marrying him, but serves her duty and canot abandon her faith. Dorothy will reject Valentino's proposal and hopes to continue become friends with him. Because of that, you can still marry the one of the two marriage candidate after one has viewed their two "rival" events. If you want to see Valentino or Dorothy's "rival" events and one of their heart events, one has to keep Valentino or Dorothy at the matching number of hearts to be able to trigger each rival event. After you see the 2nd rival event, one can continue to give Dorothy or Valentino gifts to reach 6 Hearts requirement for marriage. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males